Questioning
by RosalindHawkins
Summary: Does Jumin Han is gay? There was a time when the answer to that question was no, but now, Jumin's not so sure. Even since the almost-thirty brunette businessman entered his life, Jumin's heart has been a mess. Seto Kaiba x Jumin Han. BxB lime. Sexuality confusion. Spoilers for Jaehee's route and DSOD. 1st story in the "Makeshift" series.
1. Mr Han Is Not Gay

**In which Jumin Han receives a cat for his birthday.**

* * *

It was Jumin Han's birthday, so Jaehee couldn't imagine why her employee was calling her so early in the morning. Surely he had better things to do right now while she was making her morning commute? For a few moments, she considered ignoring the call.

"Good morning, Mr. Han."

"Good morning, Assistant Kang. I'll need you to watch the cats for a couple hours this evening while I'm out at dinner."

"Sir, I'm certain Elizabeth the Third will not suffer from a few hours of solitude. She seems quite self-sufficient to me."

"It's not just Elizabeth the Third, though. I have another cat now."

"When did _that_ happen?!"

"I got her this morning as a birthday present. Hold on, I'll send you a picture."

A few moments later, Jaehee's phone received a text from Jumin with a picture of a dainty, white, short-haired, blue-eyed kitten curled up on his couch.

"I suppose Mr. Kaiba gave him to you, didn't he?" Jaehee accused in a teasing voice, but Jumin wasn't amused.

"He has nothing to do with this, Assistant Kang," he said a bit more sharply than he'd intended. "And please remember the non-disclosure agreement you signed regarding all details of my personal life."

There had been a few times on their messenger app when Jumin had, in good fun, been accused of being gay. Those events had always set him on his guard, but he never let on if it bothered him, keeping his cool as he always did. Nobody took it seriously, which is how he wanted things to be. It was a bit of a silly joke between his friends, and he wanted it to stay that way to them: a joke that couldn't possibly be true.

His personal life was his business, and nobody else's.

"Yes, yes, of course," Jaehee sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I have more important things to do than gab about your love-life to the other RFA members."

"Of course you do. I need you to write up a report for that idea I mentioned last night."

"Sir, you can't be seri—"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"But who's going to pay for that? Honestly?"

"I expect it on my desk tomorrow morning."

"I'll do my best, sir."

"I know you will. You always do."

He ended the call on a note of praise, then slipped his phone into his pocket before lifting his new kitten into his arms. She really was a precious little lady who seemed to be accepted by Elly already. She'd come with a lovely collar and a name-tag, the name already printed on her tag: "Kisara." As he cradled the kitten in his arms, he contemplated his relationship with Seto Kaiba.

At the very least, they were very good friends. That much was apparent. The Korean businessman had met the Japanese one through—what else?—a business connection, and they'd hit it off from the beginning. They'd shared nearly a dozen dinners, a hundred hours of conversation, a few long drives, and a few international flights.

Both brunettes had known what was happening: they were falling in love, faster and harder than either of them would have ever expected. To date, all they'd done was kiss a few times, and while Jaehee didn't know that or anything else about their personal relationship, the fact that she'd seen Kaiba at Jumin's apartment a couple of times now was enough for her to deduce a closer relationship.

Jumin's reaction to her suspicions confirmed them, and that was when Jumin had reminded her of the contracts she'd signed when first taken into his employment, specifically the confidentiality one.

* * *

Jumin had known that Kaiba had planned a surprise for him for that evening—the card on the bouquet of white roses he'd received with the kitten that morning had told him as much—but he hadn't expected for them to be leaving the city after dinner.

"I'll need to call Assistant Kang and tell her that she'll need to stay the night with the cats." Jumin pushed speed-dial #1, then put the phone to his ear. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Kaiba offered him an enigmatic smile from the driver's seat, then redirected his eyes to the road. "Are you tired?"

"A little. Why?"

"It's a bit of a drive, so feel free to catch some sleep on the way. I'll wake you when we get there."

Jumin contemplated this advice as Jaehee's phone rang.

"Yes, Mr. Han, how can I help you?" Jaehee said, sounding tired.

"Are you at my apartment?"

"Yes sir."

"I need you to stay the night with Kisara and Elizabeth the Third."

"You need me to spend the night in your apartment?"

"Yes, a human presence there on her first night is very important for Kisara, since it's her first night in a new home."

"For who?"

"For Kisara," Jumin repeated as Kaiba rubbed Jumin's left shoulder soothingly. "And while we're speaking, you should probably make an appointment with a doctor. You seem to be losing your hearing."

"Mr. Han—"

"Thank you, Jaeheee." Jumin hung up and dropped his head against the head-rest, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Does Jaehee have a sister by any chance?"

"I wouldn't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because I need an assistant as dutiful and discrete as she is. I have yet to find one whose performance is remotely as satisfactory as hers."

"Yes, I'm lucky to have her," Jumin said with a smile, eyes still closed.

* * *

He must have dozed off at some point, because he next came to when Kaiba was gently waking him and the car had come to a stop.

"We're here."

"Where are we?" Jumin rubbed his eyes and peered out of the windows, but he couldn't see much at all out of the darkly tinted windows.

"My house."

Jumin opened his mouth to speak, but Kaiba was getting out of the car already, so Jumin followed suit. The house was a beautiful construction of marble and glass, situated on a slight hill with a lush green landscape sprawling all around it.

"Why is it so dark?"

"You'll see."

Kaiba walked over to Jumin's side of the car and took his hand, walking him up to the front door and inside. He didn't turn the light on, but led Jumin deeper into the house after they took their shoes off.

"You said this was your house?"

"Yes. I had it built here to make my visits more convenient."

Why did that calm answer make Jumin's heart beat faster?

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say that it was a bit excessive of a measure to take just to make friendly visits more convenient, but as Kaiba led him into the living room, what he saw took his breath away.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." The entire west wall was made of glass, and the view of the sky was gorgeous, displaying more stars in one place than Jumin had ever seen before in his whole life.

"Then I'm glad." The warmth in Kaiba's voice sent an involuntary shiver down Jumin's spine, and he didn't speak again until he'd guided Jumin over to the wide couch facing the window and made him sit down. "I'll be right back. You wait here, alright?" His tone was light and playful, and he tousled Jumin's hair gently as he passed out of the room.

Jumin couldn't help but fidget with his watch as he waited for Kaiba to return. His heart wouldn't stop pounding, his hands had even started shaking. What was wrong with him?

* * *

 **October 5, 21:58 ~ RFA Chatroom: "Life that pursuits happiness"**

 **707** : "Jaehee, you shall find true happiness from love"

 **707** : ...is what I wanted to say ^^

 **707** : Yoosung's already fallen with the LOLOL tournament...

 **707** : and I'm already married to the world of binary numbers.

 **707** : And Jumin's gay.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han is not gay.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I have never seen his girlfriend but he is definitely not gay.

 **MC** : Then is he a statue?

Jaehee burst out laughing, causing Elizabeth the 3rd to glare in the human's direction. Kisara simply flicked an ear as she slept.

 **Jaehee Kang** : lolololol

 **707** : omg!

 **707** : Jaehee just loled.

The conversation turned back to Jaehee's current situation and her potential marriage to some hypothetical man, much to her relief.

Jaehee was protecting Jumin's secret, not only because she was contractually required to if she wanted to remain his assistant, but for other reasons too. Loyalty to him on a personal level, as a friend and a fellow RFA member. Loyalty to him on a professional level, wanting to avoid any scandal for him if at all possible.

There was also a long-dormant nurturing instinct that seemed to awaken within her whenever that puzzled, pensive expression overtook Jumin's features, as it always did when the subject of Mr. Kaiba was brought up. Jumin Han was confused about his sexuality, and he needed (and deserved) the opportunity to figure things out for himself in private. He didn't need people asking questions, offering advice, or being nosy right now. Jaehee could recognize and respect that, and her "Mother Hen" instincts prompted her to shoo away anybody who might bug him about the subject. They needed to leave him alone so he could grow.

And she hoped that, whatever happened, he found resolution and comfort there.

She sent her employer a quick text inside the RFA Messenger app to reassure him that she had things under control.


	2. That Trust Fund Kid Is Dating His Cat

**Chapter titles for S2** :  
 _1-Genesis_  
 _2-Exodus_  
 _3-Exile_  
 _4-Pagans_  
 _5-Plague_  
 _6-Vigil / Puppy-Love_  
 _7-Obelisk_  
8-Campaign  
9-  
10-  
11-  
12-  
13-  
14-  
15-  
16-  
17-  
18-  
19-Succession (Seto vs. Yugi)  
20-Banished (Bakura vs. Noah)  
21-Clash (Noah vs. Seto)  
22-  
23-Fall (showdown at KaibaCorp)  
Flood (near-drowning chapter)  
Blindsided  
Jericho  
Ritual  
Substitute  
Shepherd  
Samson  
Delilah  
Betrayal  
Sacrifice  
Temple  
Tabernacle  
Salvation  
Testament  
Resurrection (?)  
Passover  
Judge  
King(s)  
Covenant  
Chronicle(s)  
Proverb(s)  
Lamentation(s)  
Prophet

 _ **Battle City Tournament**_

Noah's grunts kidnap Amane and Mokuba when Mokuba goes back to get his inhaler, and force Ryou and Seto to duel at the docks just like Yugi and Joey did canonically. They both have to put their Millennium Items on a spot on the floor in front of Mokuba. One of them will get their item back if they win (not really); if they don't finish the duel, they surrender both of them. KC grunt tries to take both items, but Duke punches him out so that they get to keep them.

Bakura stabs Marik to get him out of the way; Grandpa takes Marik to the hospital; Marik leaves the hospital and Odion takes him to the blimp. Ishizu enters the tournament because, 1) she wants to do her part to win back the god cards; 2) she wants to protect Marik any way she can; 3) she feels the need to oversee these battles.

Finalists: Ryou, Seto, Ishizu, Noah, Yugi, Duke, Mai, Joey  
Blimp Guests: Marik, Mokuba, Serenity, (Adina)

Semi-Final Matches:

 _Joey_ vs. **Noah** (Joey sent to the Shadow Realm)

 **Seto** vs. Ishizu

 **Ryou** vs. _Mai_ (Mai sent to the Shadow Realm)

Duke vs. **Yugi**

Final Matches:

Yugi vs. **Seto**

 **Noah** vs. Ryou (banishes Bakura to the Shadow Realm; Mai wakes up)

Noah vs. **Seto** (penalty instead of Shadow Realm; blindness)

* * *

 **Duel #1:**

"I sure hope you've improved your dueling skills since the Duelist Kingdom finals, or this is going to be a pretty boring duel," Mai remarked casually, sinking into one hip with a smirk.

Ryou laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I hope so!"

"Better or not, I want you to give it your all!"

"I'll do my best!" Ryou agreed, and extended a hand to Mai. She shook it firmly,

"Let the first duel of the Battle City Finals begin!" Roland announced, and the duelists released hands before turning to stand on their marks. The coin toss gave Ryou the first turn.

Ryou frowned at his starting hand, looking uncertain. "I summon The Portrait's Secret in defense mode and end my turn," he said carefully, as if he expected to change his own mind at any moment.

"Really, is that all you've got?" Mai scoffed. "I lay one magic card face-down and summon my Amazoness Paladin in attack mode." She slapped down her cards and announced her attack on Ryou's card, sending it to the graveyard.

"Oh, oh dear," Ryou murmured with a slight frown. "Good move, Mai." Though he praised his opponent, he looked discouraged. He drew a card from his deck-Pot of Greed-and added it to his hand.

* * *

 **Post-Fall** :

"I wanna see my brother." Mokuba's mouth was drawn in a hard line, his eyes narrowed stubbornly, the spitting image of Seto.

"When the police have finished questioning him, then you can go in to see him, okay honey?" The nurse sounded tired, but was trying to be kind.

"But that's not fair!" Mokuba protested, starting to get upset again. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Those are the rules, so you'll just have to wait, okay?"

"Okay." Mokuba's shoulders slumped and he turned away. The nurse walked briskly in the other direction, and Mokuba dashed in between the double doors guarding the ICU. Joey was the first on his feet, chasing after him, but that mostly due to the fact that he wanted to see the brunette as much as Mokuba did.

Mokuba's head was swivelling from side to side, checking each open door until he stopped short, old sneakers skidding on the linoleum with his quick change of direction. His streaming raven hair was the last Joey saw of him before he disappeared into the hospital room. When Joey reached the open door, the brothers were already embracing, wrapped around each other and holding on for life.

Because it _had_ been a matter of life and death. For a few heart-stopping moments, Mokuba had been staring down the barrel of a gun. For a couple hours, none of them had known if Seto was ultimately going to survive the fall. Watching the way they held each other-smaller arms wrapped around the older one's neck, long-fingered hands stroking black hair reassuringly, nose buried in it as Mokuba started to cry with relief.

"We'll be in touch," was all Joey heard the police officr say before the man left. Joey stood quietly inside the doorway, sadly smiling as he watched them.

"I can't do this anymore, Seto," he whispered into his brother's shoulder.

"We're going to be okay, Mokie."

"They know about Mom."

"Dad?"

"No."

"Good…"

"I can't do this anymore, Seto," Mokuba repeated, fists filled with fabric of his brother's hospital gown. "I can't…"

Seto hushed him and let Mokuba nuzzle against him to muffle the sound of his crying. Only then did Seto look up and see Joey watching them.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Joey pushed away from the wall to approach them. "The others are in the waiting room. They want to see you too."

Seto slowly shook his head with a small frown. "I'm just too out of it right now. Have Ryou come in, though, because we need to get our stories straight.

* * *

RB-Season Three:

(Mokuba asks Seto about ghosts when the others are there, and Seto asks to be shown where he saw/felt/heard the ghost; the ghost remains unidentified for now.)

(Talk about how Seto took Adina in and how she's getting along with Mokuba and the others. Seto starts drinking coffee, and the staff really likes him. Joey has a fight with his parents and leaves the house, make it look like he's going to crash with Seto for the night, but instead, he goes to visit Mai. Seto and Joey still have another night when they get a little drunk together and talk and life is good.)

(Talk about how Seto mistrusts the Big 5, yet they have a hand in jehis Virtual Reality program, because he wants it to be some kind of attraction at KaibaLand. When Seto goes to KC HQ one night to share dinner with his brother, Seto takes him down to test the latest prototype with him. This is when the Big 5 trap him in the Virtual World. Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba, enter the VR while Anzu, Marik, and Ryou keep the area secured from the thugs the Big 5 brought in. Adina is featured in the game per canon, because Seto feels bad that he kind of broke her family to pieces, so he makes her a princess and asks her what color dress she wants and gives her a pink and yellow one per her request. They rescue Seto from the Witty Phantom)

(When Ishizu and Rishid come for the exhibition, Seto donates to the museum; he asks to be Ishizu's escort to the donor gala, and while they're there, she shows him the Giant Rock, he has accompanying visions/flashbacks, and maybe during this visit they have their first kiss. Or not. Since Ishizu lives in Egypt, they would need to figure out what they want and how they're going to make it happen for them. Long-distance relationship? Will she move to Japan as well? Maybe she gets a job offer from the museum, or maybe she gets offered a research position at the university with Dr. Bakura and then later gets offered a permanent spot at the museum. Meanwhile, Mokuba asked Amane on a date to the donor gala with his brother, and Seto asks Roland to make sure that they don't get into any trouble, which is a bit of a challenge because of the sign language, but he manages to at least keep them safe.)

* * *

"The only thing required for evil to win in this world is for good people to do nothing," Critias said sagely, laying a hand on Seto's shoulder. "That is why I became a knight. I saw injustice in the world, and I wished to correct it."

"You're already doing everything you should be doing, Seto,"

"What about Mokuba?" Seto asked, glancing around at the others. "Was he in Egypt and Atlantis and everywhere else?"

Seth's features softened with paternal pride. "He was my son," he answered softly, making Seto blink in surprise as his brother's image appeared beside Seth as a young Egyptian prince.

"He was my squire." Critias smiled a bit as

"What about Noah Kaiba?" he asked suddenly, making Kaiba frown at him in disapproval.

"What about him?" the proud teen snapped.

"Is he one of us?" Seto asked, surprised by Kaiba's harsh and immediate reaction.

"Noah Kaiba was a cosmological mistake," he growled, turning and pacing away from him, his expression sour.

"But how could he—"

"The Noah Kaiba of your timeline is an unholy mixture of foul elements that should never have existed." His words dripped with hateful venom. He turned on his heel as he strode away, Seto gazing after him in shock.

"Seto Kaiba, show him the truth," Seth ordered sternly. Kaiba began to chuckle low under his breath, but the laugh soon grew louder, increasing in its apparent madness. Seto blinked, and suddenly Kaiba looked very different. He wore an outfit of all white, his hair was neon green. He turned around and his eyes were reptilian, as yellow as the trim of his suit.

"You want to know the truth?" Kaiba asked, his voice taking on a new, eerie quality.

* * *

"Is there any way for me to go back there?" Seto asked Seth as he straightened his tie the next morning.

"To where the others were?" Seth clarified and received a nod from his reincarnation. "I suppose so. With sufficient practice, meditation could probably bring you back there."

"Can you teach me that?"

"I thought you believed those practices were spiritual nonsense?"

"If it could let me speak with you again once you're gone, then I'm willing to try it."

* * *

"Do you see this folder?" Seto held it up for his brother to see, and Mokuba nodded. "This will answer all of your questions, but you're not allowed to read it yet."

"Why not?"

"Because you're too young, you won't understand, and it'd upset you." Seto spoke slowly. He already felt awful about everything that had happened, everything that he couldn't tell Mokuba but that had affected him so severely. "You are free to read this the day you can open this safe." He carefully lay the file inside the drawer and closed it. The moment the drawer closed, it locked automatically.

"But that's not fair!" Mokuba began to protest, looking indignant and hurt. "How am I supposed to guess that combination?"

"I didn't say you had to guess the combination," Seto corrected gently, kneeling down in front of Mokuba so that they were at eye level. "I just said that you had to open it. I don't care how you open it. But the day that you're smart enough to get this drawer open is the day that you're mature enough to handle the truth."

* * *

 ** _Several years later..._**

"Seth, get back here!" Seto shouted, chasing the other male down the hallway. He easily caught up and wrapped his naked, toddling, two-year-old son in a soft towel, then scooped him up in his arms. "We're going to put clothes on you now, okay?"

"No, Daddy! I wanna go outside!"

"You can't go outside without clothes," Seto informed him with a chuckle.

"But I _want_ to!"

"Sorry, little man. Those are the rules."

"He's still in that phase, is he?"

Seto turned to look behind him as Mokuba reached the top of the stairs, smiling at both father and son. "Hey. I didn't know you were coming over. I thought you had plans."

"Mokie!" Seth squealed joyfully, reaching out to his uncle with both hands, leaning out of his father's arms so much that Seto had to adjust his hold and lean back a bit to keep him from falling.

"Hi there." Smiling, Mokuba approached and reached out one hand to both of Seth's clasping ones, remembering the first time he'd held him as an infant. "You just got out of a bath, huh?"

"A bubble bath!" Seth answered enthusiastically. " _Big_ bubbles!"

"And we need to get you back to Mommy so you can dry off and get dressed," Seto said patiently as he walked back in the direction of the bathroom whence they'd both egressed.

"No clothes!" Seth protested with a pout.

"Mommy" stepped out of the bathroom doors with arms extended to receive their son.

"It's good to see you, Mokuba," she greeted with a gracious smile as she held Seth carefully. "I need to get him back to his room before he escapes again."

"I was hoping to talk to you privately, Seto," Mokuba interjected, his voice taking on a serious tone that seemed out of place in their sunny family home.

"Of course. I'm all yours. Honey, will you be alright with him until we're done?"

"Yes, dear." She smiled at him broadly, laughter dancing in her eyes. "We've had this conversation before: I'm pregnant, not disabled." She stepped up and kissed his cheek, saying, "Take all the time you need."

"What did you want to talk about?" Seto asked, and for the first time noticed that Mokuba was holding one hand behind his back. Mokuba revealed the object in his

talktalktalk...

"I don't really know what to say." His brother's voice was soft as he looked down at the file in his hand, looking puzzled and conflicted. "But... I feel like I ought to apologize—"

"What?"

Mokuba looked up at the sound of his brother's surprise.

"No. No, Mokuba, you have _nothing_ to apologize for." Seto spoke earnestly as he stepped closer to his brother, looking troubled by this. "None of it was your fault."

"But, Mom—"

"Not your fault, Mokuba," Seto insisted, taking another step forward. "Blame the hospital, blame the doctors, blame the universe, but do _not_ blame yourself."

"Then what about you!" Mokuba protested, starting to get upset. "You gave up so much to take care of me! You stayed with Dad even though he hit you! Y-you let a _lot_ of people hit you..." Mokuba's voice sank into a low whisper, unable to say out loud what else Seto had allowed to be done to him.

"Mokuba, look at me." Seto rested his hands on his brother's shoulders as he spoke, waiting for those grey eyes to meet his before he continued in a slow, firm tone. "I am a better person because of you. I only became friends with Ryou because of you. I only have _any_ friends because of you. I _only_ escaped that hell-hole _because of you_. Without you, I wouldn't be alive today." Tears gathered in those grey eyes, but Mokuba tried to blink them away. "I made my decisions freely; any negative consequences resulting from them can only be blamed on me."

"You deserved better." Mokuba's voice rasped as he whispered a protest.

"So did you," Seto countered calmly, moving one hand from his brother's shoulder to his brother's cheek. "And I wanted to give that to you."

"But you didn't have to—" A sob broke free from his throat, and Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut as Seto pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"There were some things that neither of us could have changed or controlled, Mokuba," the brunette murmured. "Those are the things we need to accept."

* * *

Name Pronunciation Guide:

Rael (r eye yell)

Kyra (k EAR uh)

Milos (m EE l oh z)

Dragon/Knight Souls:

Critias Knight = Critias Dragon

Timaeus Knight = Timaeus Dragon

Hermos Knight = Hermos Dragon

Milos = Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon ?

Kyra = Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon ?

Rael = Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon ?

Seto = Paladin of White Dragon

Yugi = Dark Magician Knight

Joey = Paladin of Dark Dragon

Other Cards To Mention:  
Door of Destiny  
White Dragon Ritual  
Dark Dragon Ritual  
Flute of Summoning Dragon  
Dragon Revival Ritual  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Light and Darkness Dragon  
Dragon Capture Jar  
Dragon Dance Ritual

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon + Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon = Light and Darkness Dragon

Ryou is in Atlantis as the White Mage, named Rael (r eye yell). He's the one who summons Joey, Seto, and Yugi to Atlantis. He is a priest, a mage, and a prophet. When Dartz hears that he might be part of a rebellion, he confronts Rael in the throne-room, has Rael imprisoned and tortured to give up the names of his accomplices, but he refuses.

Kisara is Kyra, and she is Critias' sweetheart. Rael and Kyra are siblings, maybe twins.

Seto is struck by how happy and peaceful and wise Rael seems, [and wonders if the Blue-Eyes in his soul is why Seto and Ryou were drawn together.]

Critias, Timaeus, and Hermos turn into dragons for the final battle, championed by their modern selves. _Rael transforms into the BESD, and Atem rides on his back in the final battle while Seth rides on Kyra's back_. Thus, five legendary dragons destroy Dartz and the Leviathan and annihilate the Oricalchos.

Timaeus is from the small island of Locri on the outskirts of Atlantis, which is where they flee when they rescue Rael and Dartz sends men after them.

Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos are the three Strategoi (army generals) of Atlantis.

Timaeus/Rael talks about the structure of the universe and the nature of the soul, and this is something that sticks with Seto and he continues on this vein when he returns to Japan.

Timaeus means honor; Critias means judgement; Hermos means gifted. After Dartz/Leviathan is destroyed, Hermos, Critias, and Timaeus form a triumvirate and rule Atlantis together. Timaeus is executive/king, Critias is judicial/leader of the Seven Sages, Hermos is legislative/Senate leader.

Hermocrates was a general, politician, and law-maker from Syracuse. Critias is an Athenian

And in the end, after the final massive dragon battle, they'll be setting up a triumvirate, three-branch government. Critias' name means judgment and he was one of the Seven Sages in ancient times, so he'll basically be the head of the Atlantean Supreme Court. Hermocrates was once a politician and law-maker who appeared at the Congress of Gela in Thucydides, so he's going to lead the legislative Senate. And Timaeus is going to be the philosopher-king, the executive leader.

"One last time," Seth murmured as he placed his palm on the white dragon's snout, his eyes soft for just a moment.

First chapter of S4: 3LK are visiting Rael in his "lair" and Timaeus and Hermos seem skeptical that he can help them because of his youth, but Critias tells them that he's seen Rael do miracles.

Mokuba is named Milos (m EE l oh z ), and he is Critias' squire. He is introduced to the story when his parents turn into monsters and he seeks out Kyra and Critias for sanction.

"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed dramatically.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked with concern.

"I seem to be missing the Millennium Item that I don't actually have!" Seto and Yugi glared at him together. "I am missing my phone, though."

Hermos tries to invite Joey to a bar to pickup chicks, but Seto reminds Joey that there's no birth control in Atlantis, so he'd better not.

Quotes from "The Leviathan:"

1\. For such is the nature of man, that howsoever they may acknowledge many others to be more witty, or more eloquent, or more learned; Yet they will hardly believe there be many so wise as themselves: For they see their own wit at hand, and other men's at a distance.

2\. Scientia potentia est. Knowledge is power.

3\. No arts; no letters; no society; and which is worst of all, continual fear and danger of violent death; and the life of man solitary, poor, nasty, brutish, and short.

4\. The source of every crime, is some defect of the understanding; or some error in reasoning; or some sudden force of the passions. Defect in the understanding is ignorance; in reasoning, erroneous opinion.

5\. For it can never be that war shall preserve life, and peace destroy it.

6\. For by Art is created that great LEVIATHAN called a COMMON-WEALTH, or STATE, (in latine CIVITAS) which is but an Artificiall Man; though of greater stature and strength than the Naturall, for whose protection and defence it was intended; and in which, the Soveraignty is an Artificiall Soul, as giving life and motion to the whole body;

7\. War consisteth not in battle only, or the act of fighting; but in a tract of time, wherein the will to contend by battle is sufficiently known.

8\. Another doctrine repugnant to civil society, is that whatsoever a man does against his conscience, is sin; and it dependeth on the presumption of making himself judge of good and evil. For a man's conscience and his judgement are the same thing, and as the judgement, so also the conscience may be erroneous.

9.


	3. Does Jumin Han Is Gay?

**In which 707 Defender of Justice pushes the Trust Fund Kid beyond his breaking point.**

* * *

"Seto, I can't accept your offer."

There was a long silence on the other end, and Jumin heard Seto sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I respect your decision."

Jumin sighed a little in relief, the sound nearly imperceptible.

"Can we remain friends?" Jumin asked softly, doubting himself more than he would admit out loud.

"Can we?"

Jumin opened his mouth and closed it again, uncertain of what was supposed to happen now.

"If you change your mind, or if you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you."

The phone call was brief and mutually painful, and within only a few hours Jumin was doubting his decision.

Curled up among silken sheets, Elizabeth 3rd curled carefully on the corner of his bed, he found it impossible to sleep. Before Kaiba, when was the last time he'd had sex? It had been _at least_ a few years since his last sexual partner, and he'd forgotten how could that kind of interaction could feel.

He tossed and turned in his bed restlessly, sheets twisting around his limbs as he buried his face in the pillow and tried to forget the way Seto's hands felt as they traced over every inch of his body in the steamy shower they'd shared, as they curled together in bed, shuddering with pleasure under the shooting stars.

An involuntary whine sounded from Jumin's throat as he tried to forget... and failed.

* * *

Over a week after turning Kaiba down, Jumin still found himself suffering through long nights and irritable through the long days. He was dissatisfied, but he wasn't doubting his decision. It was for the best that things go this way, after all. If he stayed single, then he wouldn't have to explain himself to his father, or his employees, or his friends... or, at least, to the RFA. They were the closest things to friends he had. Even though...

Jaehee was his chief assistant.

Zen hated him.

Luciel was often more infuriating than he was helpful.

Yoosung would someday work for him.

MC was barely acquainted with him.

V was his only true friend, his best friend since childhood. Jumin would be willing to trust V with his life if need be, even if he rarely saw his friend anymore these days.

That reminded him. He should call V, see if he was in an area with some kind of phone signal. It was likely that he wasn't, but if he could snatch even a five minute conversation with V... that would be enough to restore his resolve and his confidence in his own decision.

Not that he was having any doubts.

None at all.

None whatsoever.

* * *

 **October 12, 13:31 ~ RFA Chatroom: "Does Jumin Han Is Gay?"**

 _707 has entered the chatroom._

 **707** : Yoo-hoo? Anybody there?

 _ZEN has entered the chatroom._

 **ZEN** : Heyo!

 **707** : Hey Zen...

 **ZEN** : Yeah?

 **707** : Wazzzup?

 **ZEN** : Wazzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuppp?

 **707** : Waaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzuuuuuupppp?

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : ... -_-

 **707** : Hey Jaehee...

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Don't even

 **ZEN** : Wazzzup?

 **707** : Waaaazzzzzuuup?

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Zen, as your fan, I know for a fact that you're better than this.

 **707** : Jaehee, no!

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Jaehee, yes.

 **Jaehee Kang** : B )

 **ZEN:** Whoah! Someone's sassy today. lolololol ;D

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : I have the day off today. I decided to go to the nail salon for a pedicure. ^-^

 **707** : Treat yo self sistah!

 **707** : wink emoji

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : o_0 ?

 **ZEN** : lolol

 **ZEN** : On another note...

 **ZEN** : It's going to be so cool having the party again~!

 **707** : Yah~

 **707** : Speaking of which,

 **707** : Zen

 **ZEN** : Yeah?

 **707** : You gonna bring a date to the partay?

 **ZEN** : ^-^;;

 **ZEN** : Jaehee's right that I shouldn't get into any scandals...

 **ZEN** : so I probably shouldn't

 **ZEN** : but if I had a girlfriend

 **ZEN** : I'd totes take her to the party. ^-^

 _Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

 **Yoosung** : I wish I could get a girlfriend...

 **Yoosung** : sigh emoji

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : If you spent less time gaming...

 **Yoosung** : Ugh!

 **Yoosung** : But I can't imagine life without LOLOL!

 **Yoosung** : LOLOL for life!

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

 **Jumin** **Han** : To be honest

 **Jumin** **Han** : I don't think Yoosung could get a girlfriend if he tried.

 **Jumin** **Han** : He doesn't have the same skills I have.

 **707** : shocked emoji

 **707** : Harsh!

 **ZEN** : Skills?

 **ZEN** : Puh-lease!

 **ZEN** : I don't want to hear that from someone who gets a cat because he's lonely.

 **Jumin** **Han** : You are mistaken if you think Elizabeth 3rd is a pet that merely soothes my loneliness.

 **Jumin Han** : 3 She is my companion. We have a life together. 3

 **ZEN** : You talk about her like she's a person.

 **Jumin Han** : 3 She is my life partner. 3

 **Jumin Han** : :3 She sleeps with me every night~

 **ZEN** : I can't even begin to imagine all the fur on your bed.

 **Jumin** **Han** : ...Did you just imagine my bed?

 **ZEN** : **Get lost.**

 **Jumin Han** : Meow~ :3

 **ZEN** : Seriously

 **ZEN** : you

 **ZEN** : are

 **ZEN** : such

 **ZEN** : a

 **ZEN** : douche.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : I don't think that's fair...

 **707** : yeah

 **707** : he can't help it

 **707** : He was BORN THAT WAY~!

 **707** : rainbow emoji

 **707** : ;D

 **Yoosung** : You say you have skills

 **Jumin Han** : Damn straight

 **ZEN** : straight XD

 **707** : lololololol

 **Yoosung** : so why don't you meet any women, Jumin?

 **Jumin** **Han** : I see Assistant Kang at the office everyday, so technically, I do meet a woman.

 **Jumin Han** : But if you are referring to a girlfriend or lover...

 **Jumin** **Han** : Seeing my father's girlfriends is enough, so I have no curiosity for that sort of relationship.

 **ZEN** : It's like there's something wrong with your brain..

 **Jumin** **Han** : ...

 **Jumin** **Han** : Are you saying

 **Jumin** **Han** : that there is something wrong with my pituitary gland?

 **ZEN** : Well... most people just say that

 **ZEN** : **you can't get it up...;;**

 **Jumin** **Han** : Get what up?

 **Yoosung** : o_0 What does that mean?

 **ZEN** : If you two don't get it, then nevermind ^^

 **707** : Read somewhere online that Jumin's gay~~~

 **707** : wink emoji

 **Jumin** **Han** : That's strange...

 **Jumin Han** : I've never dated a man or hit on one,

 **Jumin** **Han** : why does everyone think I'm gay?

 **ZEN** : Jaehee, have you ever seen Jumin flirting with a woman?

 **Jumin** **Han** : Assistant Kang

 **Jaehee Kang** : Tbh, I have never seen Mr. Han have feelings towards a woman.

 **Jumin** **Han** : don't even answer that

 **Jumin** **Han** : crap

 **Jumin** **Han** : -_-

 **ZEN** : He might actually hate all women

 **Jumin** **Han** : That's not true...

 **Yoosung** : It's not?

 **Jumin** **Han** : Probably.

 **Jumin Han** : After all

 **Jumin** **Han** : I don't hate Assistant Kang.

 **ZEN** : She doesn't count.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : o_o Sigh...

 **Jaehee Kang** : sob emoji

 **ZEN** : I think

 **ZEN** : you're just

 **ZEN** : G

 **ZEN** : A

 **ZEN** : Y

 **Jumin Han** : angry emoji

 **Jumin** **Han** : I'm not.

 **707** : Maybe Jumin is...

 **707** : A ROBOT!

 **Jumin** **Han** : You're kidding, right?

 **ZEN** : Hmm..

 **ZEN** : I like the gay story better.

 **707** : DOES JUMIN HAN IS GAY

 **Yoosung** : Wth?

 **Yoosung** : confused emoji

 **ZEN** : XD

 **ZEN** : Good one!

 **Jumin Han** : **ZEN**

 **Jumin Han** : **SEVEN**

 **Jumin Han** : **SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

 **Yoosung** : O_O

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Uh-oh... ;;;

 **Jumin** **Han** : Are you two drunk?

 **Jumin** **Han** : Because if you were sober,

 **Jumin** **Han** : **you'd realize how much you're pissing me off right now.**

 **707** : Dude, chill...

 **Jumin** Han: No

 **707** : Eat some Honey Buddha Chips, man~! ;D

 **707** : They make everything better!

 **Jumin** Han: You're going to regret this.

 **Jumin** Han: Both of you...

 **Jumin** Han: angry emoji

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

 **Jaehee** Kang: This is bad... ;;;;;

 **Yoosung** : What'she fonana do?

 **Jaehee** Kang: This is very bad...

 **707** : Jaehee...?

 **Jaehee** Kang: In the two and a half years I've spent working for Mr. Han

 **Jaehee** Kang: I have never once heard him utter a profanity.

 **ZEN** : Ohhhh... ;;;;;;

 **ZEN** : shocked emoji

 **ZEN** : We're screwed, aren't we?

 **Jaehee** Kang: Pretty much.

 **Yoosung** : Thdd is veru bad

 **Jaehee** Kang: Yoosung's gaming again...

 **Jaehee Kang** : sigh emoji

 **707** : I think he's all bark and no bite. XD

 **Jaehee Kang** : Don't you dare compare him to a dog now!

 **Jaehee Kang** : He's already out for blood.

 **Yoosung** : Gtg, bodd figtt 2

 _Yoosung has left the chatroom._

 _MC has entered the chatroom._

 **ZEN** : At least I know Jaehee will mourn me...

 **ZEN** : sigh emoji

 **MC** : Why are we mourning Zen? Did I miss something?

 _707 has left the chatroom._

 **Jaehee Kang** : ...

 **ZEN** : ...

 **ZEN** : MC

 **ZEN** : If Jumin kills me...

 **ZEN** : will you attend the funeral?

 **MC** : I don't think Jumin would kill you.

 **ZEN** : ...I'm not so sure.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I think I need to go do some damage control.

 **Jaehee Kang** : So much for my day off.

 **Jaehee Kang** : -_- emoji

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

 **MC** : Zen?

 **ZEN** : sigh

 **ZEN** : Read through the previous chat

 **ZEN** : then give me a call.

 **ZEN** : I'll explain it over the phone.

 _ZEN has left the chatroom._

 _MC has left the chatroom._

* * *

Jumin Han was angry.

Jumin Han was beyond angry.

Jumin Han was furious.

Jumin Han was positively _enraged_.

Luciel and Zen had gone too far this time, and he was too irritable and agitated to let their words slide off his back the way he usually would. He was in too bad a mood to let their foolishness go unpunished.

They needed to learn that there were consequences to their actions, and that words carried weight.

"This is the place," he said to Driver Kim as they pulled up in front of Luciel's house. "You can leave now. I'll be driving myself home," Jumin added as he exited the limo.

"Mr. Han? Are you sure that's—"

Jumin slammed the car door shut before Driver Kim could fully voice his well-grounded concerns. The added security measures at the front door couldn't deter him, not him, who was multilingual and actually knew what the word "welcome, master" were in Arabic. Once he was past the door, he entered without hesitation, the storm brewing within him for this past week finally unleashing itself.

"Luciel! Where are you?" he called out, booming bass echoing through the house.

"Jumin?!" 707 was looking flustered and panicked, his face flushed. The empty beer cans on the coffee table told him not only that the hacker was under the influence, but also that he had company. That was Zen's favorite brand of beer, the same brand that appeared in his selfies.

"Where's Zen hiding? I know he's here. Zen!" Jumin didn't wait for Zen to appear before seizing 707 by the front of his shirt, yanking him off the couch and to his feet.

"Jumin, calm down," Luciel stammered between giggles, his absurd glasses sitting askew.

"Where the hell do you get off mocking me?" Jumin demanded, giving the other man a hard shake. He continued in a shout that was both furious and controlled, loud but measured. "You're a computer geek too strange to mingle with the rest of society, so you lock yourself indoors and make a living committing felonies, breaking cyber-security laws, violating people's right to privacy, and hoarding sensitive information that is _none_ of your business."

"Now, that's not fair..." Luciel tried to interrupt, but his mind was too fogged to articulate something witty with the speed that would be necessary to delay Jumin's rant.

"I have no _idea_ why you two seem to think it's funny to tease me about a rumor that isn't even _true_!" Jumin continued. "It's not even a common rumor; it's so obscure that not even major tabloids picked up on it! Even if I was, why does it matter? Why the _fuck_ does it matter to you?!" He threw Luciel onto the couch, eyes scanning the room. "Where the hell is Zen?"

"...Hiding. We saw you coming... on the security cameras, so he ran."

"I'll have to deal with him later then." Jumin scowled, disappointed that he didn't get to continue his verbal rampage and let the albino actor know _precisely_ what Jumin thought of him. He turned on his heel and strode towards the exit. "I'm taking your car."

"What?!" Luciel lurched off of the couch only to sprawl on the floor in a tangle of limbs. As Jumin started the engine of Luciel's car, he could see the hacker's horrified expression in his rear-view mirror. He was too late, though, and too slow to stop the "trust fund kid" who sped away in his car. Driver Kim hadn't left as he was told, but he did leave now, following Jumin but at a legal speed.

With Jumin's record, he didn't expect the young man to be driving the car for very long before he crashed.

When he crashed.

When, not if.

Because anyone who'd known him for a while knew that Jumin Han was, without a doubt, the worst driver in South Korea.


	4. You've Been Thinking Of Me All This Time

**October 12, 15:09 ~ RFA Chatroom: "R.I.P. Seven's car"**

 _707 has entered the chatroom._

 **707** : Jumin took my baby...

 **707** : sobbing emoji

 **707** : He actually DROVE her away!

 **707** : Jumin

 **707** : drove

 **707** : my

 **707** : baby

 **707** : sobbing emoji

 **707** : Rest In Peace, dear...

 **707** : In the name of the Father

 **707** : and of the Son

 **707** : and of the Holy Spirit

 **707** : forever and ever amen.

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : That explains why Mr. Han wasn't at the office...

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : sigh emoji

 **707** : Do you think I'll ever see my baby again?

 **707** : sobbing emoji

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Only time will tell

 **707** : sigh emoji

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : I would tell you to have more faith in him

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : but you brought this on yourself

 **707** : That's the last time I visit the chatroom while drinking

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : -_-

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Why am I not surprised?

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Anyways

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : I'll keep you updated

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : I'm very concerned for Mr. Han's wellbeing...

 **Jaehee Kang** : sigh emoji

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

 _707 has left the chatroom._

* * *

When the paramedics confirmed that Jumin was unharmed, they let Driver Kim take him home, advising that he not return to work, which was fine by him. He was crashing from his adrenaline high, which was something that didn't happen often because he was usually a calm, controlled person. It was only on exceedingly rare occasions that Jumin went on a spree like this, savored the surge of neurochemicals, then sank into the crash like Elizabeth 3rd sinking into a new silk cushion.

Driver Kim asked Jumin if he needed anything when he dropped his employer off in front of his apartment building, but Jumin sent him away, saying he needed nothing else. He'd turned his phone off a while ago, not wanting to deal with the chatroom fallout of his actions. He was still hazy with the vestiges of his rush, and he wanted to enjoy every last bit of this that he could have.

Once he was inside his apartment, the first thing he did was greet Elly then change his clothes. Then, he flopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes. Why did he suddenly feel so tired?

He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't, so he lay there numbly for the next couple hours. There was a part of his mind that told him he couldn't move even if he tried.

His lidded eyes were unfocused and aimed at the ceiling when the sound of someone knocking on his door shook him out of his reverie.

"Go away," he shouted, just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Han, let me in!"

Jumin started; he'd never heard Jaehee raise her voice against him like that.

"I need to see that you're alright," she continued. "Driver Kim told me what happened."

With a growl, Jumin rolled onto his side and pulled the pillow down over his head.

If Jaehee kept talking, then he didn't hear her, so she must have eventually gone away.

Good.

He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, not any of them.

* * *

He dozed for a couple hours, then woke up with a foggy mind and blurry vision. He rubbed at his eyes, the familiar weight of a warm cat curled around his foot keeping him flat on his back. He let his eyes wander until they settled on the kitten perched on the top of the upright cushion lining the back of the couch.

"Hi there, Kisa," he crooned softly, scratching behind the cat's ears. She let out a rusty purr and bumped her head into his palm, and after a few minutes of scratching, she scrambled off the couch and relocated to Jumin's chest. So long as Jumin continued to fawn over the sweet creature, he felt calm. His arm got tired after a while, so he let it fall to his side and closed his eyes once more.

Jumin didn't even know what he was feeling right now, aside from groggy and tired. He'd been so confused ever since his birthday, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

A relationship with Seto Kaiba wouldn't go anywhere. They couldn't legally marry in either of their countries, or even adopt children. They couldn't procreate by themselves, just the two of them. They wouldn't be doing anything beyond what they'd already done together: talk for hours over a five-star meal, go for long drives together, and… make love by starlight.

Dear lord, he needed to stop.

Jumin draped his arm over his eyes as he tried to think of something else, anything else, _anything_ but Seto Kaiba.

It occurred to him after a while that it might be a good idea for him to turn his phone on. He did want to check his email for anything related to work, since he'd left the office far too early in the afternoon and he still had duties to attend to.

He depressed the power button with his finger and waited for the phone's display to light up.

 _I hope Assistant Kang rescheduled my meetings. Maybe I should ask her..._

Then he remembered Jaehee's earlier visit and realized that she was probably unhappy with him at the moment, and that if he reached out to her now with questions about his afternoon schedule, she'd click her tongue at him in the disapproving, mother-hen manner of hers that occasionally showed itself when Jumin was being, in her opinion, rather foolish.

No, he could talk to her tomorrow.

His phone vibrated as it received a multitude of texts, emails, missed calls, voice-mails, Fake Book messages, and RFA chatroom notifications, none of which he looked at with even a cursory glance. He had to wait several moments for the buzzing to cease before he could type in his passcode and peruse the emails he'd received. He began typing out responses with his thumbs, and was on his last one when his doorbell rang.

"Go away," he shouted as he had last time, but this time he covered Kisara's ears before doing so. Even still, the kitten flinched.

Vigorous knocking on his door sparked indignance in him, and he lifted a content Kisara off of his chest to lay her back on top of the upright cushions, then sat up and carefully slid his foot out from under Elizabeth. He stood, stiff from sleeping the way he had on the couch, and made his way to the front door of his apartment. A single glance through the peep-hole made him gasp. Jumin hurried to unlock it and threw the door open. He barely had an instant to see Kaiba's expression before he was enveloped in a bear-hug. With a small groan, Jumin buried his face into Kaiba's shoulder and closed his eyes, inhaling his familiar, ineffable scent of ozone and safety. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba in return, hugging him close as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"You scared the hell out of me," Kaiba breathed at last, the two of them still standing in the doorway. "Jaehee was nearly hysterical when she called me."

"How much do you know?" Jumin murmured, neither of them loosening their embrace, Jumin secretly wanting it to last forever.

"I know that you were in a car accident, that the car was stolen—by you—and that the car was totaled. Your assistant said that she didn't have any proof you were hurt, but she couldn't believe it until she saw you with her own eyes." He paused. "To be fair, neither could I."

"Seto..." All Jumin could say was his name, repeating it breathlessly like a curse or a prayer. Kaiba came to his senses before Jumin did, managing to walk the other man back by a few steps so that he could close the door. Jumin was lost in his mind and Kaiba's arms, so he was barely cognizant of the fact that Kaiba had guided him to one of the tall kitchen stools and pushed him down so he was sitting on it. Jumin's arms remained around Kaiba, though, and Kaiba continued to hold him, stroking his dark hair and rubbing his shoulders until it seemed like Jumin was himself again.

"Tell me what happened, Jumin."

Jumin, with his face pressed into Kaiba's chest, shook his head without looking up.

"Jumin, you're scaring me." Seto placed both hands on Jumin's cheeks and pulled his head away so their eyes could meet. "I'm worried, Jumin. Tell me what happened."

Jumin sighed and finally released the brunette, propping one elbow on the counter and placed his head in his hand.

"It started in the chatroom," Jumin began, Kaiba moving away towards the fridge.

"The one for that organization you're in?"

"Yeah, the RFA."

"What does that stand for again?" Kaiba asked as he peered into the refrigerator, apparently dissatisfied with its contents. "Do you need anything to drink?"

"Some tea would be good," Jumin replied. "It stands for Rika's Fundraising Association." He managed to keep his voice from catching on his deceased friend's name.

"What kind do—Oh, nevermind." Kaiba had just found the narrow cabinet containing Jumin's stash of high-quality catnip tea—and _only_ catnip tea. "Continue."

"Zen and Luciel were... acting strangely. More strange than usual, that is." Jumin studied his fingernails as Kaiba prepared a mug. "And they started teasing me, like they always do."

"You can tell me more details if you want to, if you're comfortable doing so," Kaiba inserted quietly.

"A while ago," Jumin sighed, "Luciel picked up on an internet rumor—he might even have been the one to start it—that I'm... gay—which, at the time, wasn't even true—and I hate the way they talk about it." Jumin's phrases were broken—English was not his native language, but he still spoke it better than he spoke Japanese. "Like... like there's something _wrong_ with me."

"May I see it? The chatroom messages, I mean?"

Jumin hesitated, then retrieved his phone, reaching over the back of the couch to grab it off the cushion, pausing briefly to kiss the top of Kisara's head. He opened the app and pulled up the chat log from earlier that day, handing Kaiba the phone as he stood behind him, resting his chin on Kaiba's shoulder. The brunette read it quickly, frowning over the screen the whole time, then handed it back to Jumin.

"When I went by his house after, I saw that they _had_ been drinking, but... that doesn't make it any better, because they're like that when they're sober too."

"I see..."

The stood in thoughtful silence as the water came to a boil and was subsequently removed from the stove's flame.

"How are you feeling about all of this, Jumin?" Kaiba asked quietly as he poured the steaming water for Jumin's tea.

"I'm tired of it all. I'm just... so tired."

"And how are you feeling about me?"

"To be honest..." He took a deep breath, knowing that Kaiba understood how difficult this was for him, and that 707 and Zen never would. "I wish I'd never told you no."

With those words, Kaiba put an arm around Jumin's waist and pulled his body flush against his own.

It was the first time they ever kissed without Kaiba first asking for explicit consent, but they both knew that it was no longer necessary.

"I want this, Seto," Jumin murmured while panting softly, his face close to Kaiba's. "I want _you_. I can't find any rational way to justify it, but that's the way I feel."

"In that case, can I stay the night?"

"Of course. But, Seto..."

"Yes?" Kaiba paused in his nuzzling of Jumin's neck to hear him out.

"This is... just between us, okay?"

Kaiba nodded, much to Jumin's relief.

"I prefer the privacy, too. If nobody knows about it, then we won't have crackhead conspirators or sleazy tabloid writers searching for scandals on us."

"Or obnoxious paparazzi following us around." Jumin leaned into Seto's chest and closed his eyes for a moment, then something occurred to him to make him pull away and look into those sapphire eyes sternly. "I don't just mean that it's not public knowledge, I mean that we can't tell anyone. Especially not my father or my friends."

"I know. You can trust me, Jumin." Kaiba kissed Jumin's cheek, then took the mug of tea and pressed it into Jumin's hand. "Mokuba already knows that I like you. Is it okay with you if I tell him?"

"Yes." Jumin hadn't met Kaiba's brother yet, but from what he knew, Mokuba was a charming young man who didn't _quite_ match his brother in intelligence, but made up for it with his people skills. He was brilliant nonetheless: a smooth talker, an organized planner, a loving brother. "You trust him, and that's good enough for me."

"Given the amount of confidential information that he's kept to himself over the years, I consider him to be an excellent keeper of secrets. Good at handling the press, too."

"Hm." Jumin blew on his tea and took a small sip as Kaiba glanced over towards the sitting area.

"There's Elizabeth. I wondered why I hadn't seen her yet." He strolled over to the couch and rubbed the top of Elly's head with a single finger, the content feline letting out a small purr at the touch. Then he greeted the kitten with the same brief, respectful touch that he used with Elizabeth, with Jumin, with everyone.

Seto Kaiba was a veritable King Midas, his golden touch enriching his life and the lives of those he touched.


	5. At Least Not You

**A/N: LOTS of spoilers for Day 10 of Jaehee's route this chapter!**

* * *

Kaiba and Jumin spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together quite amiably. They ordered dinner from one of the better restaurants in town, Jumin sending Driver Kim out to fetch it for them and bring it back. They spent time together anonymously convincing Zen's fangirls on multiple fan sites that Zen adored cats—and that was Jumin's way of getting revenge on the red-eyed, arrogant actor. An hour after they'd finished eating, they were laughing over glasses wine when the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that is. I'm not expecting anyone," Jumin mused aloud as he looked back at the door.

"You should probably answer that. I'll make myself scarce." Kaiba took his glass with him as he strode towards Jumin's bedroom, closing the door behind himself as Jumin approached the front door and checked the peephole.

How many times was he going to be surprised in one night?

"Oh... Why didn't you call before coming here?" he asked as he stepped aside to let V in.

"Long time no see." V stepped inside as Jumin closed the door behind him.

"Didn't you say you couldn't come to the party because you were sick?"

"Yes, but the situation has changed," the photographer murmured, still wearing his sunglasses. "I heard you got into a car accident. Are you okay?"

"As you can see, I'm fine." Jumin was mildly irritated by his query when his unharmed state was obvious.

"Why did you drive...?" V sounded genuinely perplexed. "You should have taken your driver."

"I had a reason," was Jumin's guarded response. He didn't wish to explain the embarrassing chatroom drama to his long-time friend. Besides, there was something more pressing to discuss. "Your eye is still the same." He could tell by the way V's eyes didn't quite focus on his face. "I hope you came here because you changed your mind about the surgery... But did you come because of the hacker?" Jumin had always been able to read V's mind, and the level of understanding was mutual.

"There is no need for me to get the surgery now." His volume had dropped and his gaze fell away as he ceased feigning proper eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Jumin stepped closer so he could hear him better.

"Jumin." V's voice was laced with anguish. "I need you to take over the RFA for me."

"... What?" Jumin was stunned. This was the last thing he expected to hear from V.

"I... don't think I can live for very long," his friend confessed, Jumin's heart pounding in his throat, making him feel sick. "You must be surprised to hear this out of the blue... But I have terminal liver cancer." V paused, expecting Jumin to say something, but he was too shocked to speak. "Ever since Rika died, I had no desire to live. I had no desire to see... I found out about the cancer two years ago. I'm sorry I never told you." He nervously ran a hand through his turquoise hair. "I just wanted to disappear quietly from all of you. Please help me... so I can."

It took several moments for Jumin to recover himself, and when he did, he gave a bitter chuckle.

"I wondered what you'd say here coming here all of a sudden... and that's it." Jumin didn't quite look angry, but he was certainly unhappy. "I knew this must be surprising... but just please do a friend a last favor." V's plea sounded desperate, and if it had fallen on softer ears, he might have elicited a softer response.

"A friend's last favor..." Jumin muttered, turning away so that V couldn't hear the acidity in his voice.

"... I'll leave you all the materials."

"How responsible of you, as always." Jumin's voice was crossing from a growl to a snarl.

"I know you must be angry." That was quite an understatement. "I'm so sorry that things happened this way." V sounded genuinely remorseful, but that did nothing to assuage his friend's growing inner fury. Jumin snapped just then, turning on his friend and grabbing him by the front of the shirt, pushing him back against the nearest wall. V's mouth opened with a gasp, but Jumin didn't give him a chance to protest.

"You must be fully blind not to know where my eyes are." Jumin finally showed his full anger, eyes narrowed. "You can't even see with your left eye now, can you?"

"Jumin..." V was hurt by this as much as Jumin was, or so he believed.

"Everything you're hiding, your secrets, they're all fine," Jumin continued too loudly. "I'll trust whatever you do and follow you. But please... don't lie to me! At least not you... at least not you...!" Jumin was overwhelmed with the tidal wave of tangled emotions rising within him, and he struggled to express even the basic anger and betrayal that filled his mind. "Don't you feel ashamed to Rika? And to yourself?!" Maybe if he could shock him, he could snap V out of this. "When did you start living with so little dignity? Even _my_ friendship... How dare you treat it like this!"

V didn't have any words. He felt grieved, but he felt no regret. He wouldn't try to justify himself any further.

"You've crossed the line, V... You made a mistake if you thought you could fool me." He clenched his hands more firmly on V's shirt. "Think about all the years we spent together. You can't even count the years? You idiot..." Jumin's eyes watered with tears of anger, but he blinked them away. "Drop the soap opera. Quit with the bullshit that you have cancer."

V turned his face away in shame. "Jumin... I... have to go..."

"Damn it! Where do you _have_ to go? Where at this point?!" Jumin couldn't handle this anymore. It was so obvious that V was lying to him outright, but his best friend didn't seem to care. He didn't deny anything, didn't take anything back, didn't try to explain himself.

"Where Rika is." V's response was too quiet, too apathetic. Jumin didn't understand his true meaning at first.

"Are you crazy?" Jumin yelled, still frustrated.

"I thought about other ways... But the best way to solve this is to go where she is. Everything else can only be temporary solutions."

"What are you talking about, going to Rika?! She's not with us anymore!"

V's silence spoke volumes. Finally, Jumin grasped his true meaning. Eyes wide with horror, he released his friend's shirt and took a few steps back.

"You... you're not..."

"Please, just let me take all the burden... Jumin, please. Those people... aren't just hackers. It's just my karma."

"God." Jumin closed his eyes again as he turned around once more, raking his hand through his already trashed hair. "Just go," he said after a short silence. "Just get out of here." He couldn't handle this right now. He was trying so hard just to not fall apart in front of him. He could do this, he could keep back the tears, he could stand strong.

"I'm sorry, Ju—"

"Don't apologize." Jumin was growling again, his voice thick with emotion. "Just _go_."

V left without another word, and as the door closed, Jumin's facade fell.

"Damn it!" He kicked the door hard, turning away from it as he dragged a hand through his wrecked hair once more, mind reeling.

V wants to join Rika.

Rika's gone.

V wants to leave them, to leave him...

"That... that selfish bastard!" Jumin shouted, raising his voice to match his fury. Violent impulses surged up within him, and he clenched his fists at his side. He needed to break something, to destroy something. He stormed over to the cabinet of drink glasses and removed one crystal champagne flute, turning to hurl it at the wall, the thin glass shattering with a high-pitched crash.

Damn that felt good.

He reached into the cabinet again, removing another and gripping it firmly. He lifted his hand back over his shoulder, ready to throw it, but a pair of hands stronger than his gripped both of his wrists—the one down by his side and the one above his head—effectively stopping him from throwing it. The tension in Jumin's arms strained against Kaiba's strength, neither giving any ground.

"I didn't hear you coming." Jumin's tone was deadpan, his voice quiet as he glared into empty space.

"I heard everything, Jumin." Kaiba's tone was calm, his voice steady as he watched Jumin's face in glassware reflections.

They stood in silence like that, neither giving any ground until Jumin decided to simply drop the glass. They watched it fall, the shards splintering against the hard tiled floor with the same musical clash as the previous glass. Jumin's arms finally lost their tension, and his right arm fell to his side, Seto guiding both of Jumin's arms to his chest as he wrapped him up in a hug.

"V's a coward," Jumin hissed as tears filled his eyes, his body sinking back into Seto's.

"It's not too late to change his mind."

"I'll need help if I'm going to intervene." _I don't know if he'll listen to me, but maybe if he listens to the RFA altogether..._ "But... That's not what he wants." Now Jumin felt conflicted, unable to deny the sense of duty he felt towards his childhood friend.

"Then you have a choice to make, Jumin," Kaiba murmured calmly, settling his forehead in Jumin's dark hair. "You can interfere: try to stop him from hurting himself, gather his friends together for an intervention, do what you can to keep him here. Or, you can respect his wishes: let him fade quietly from your lives, keep his plans to yourself, and lead the RFA in his place."

Jumin felt like the world was crashing down around him. He couldn't think, he couldn't _breathe_.

"I don't know what to do..." he whispered, closing his eyes as his knees weakened and Kaiba supported more of Jumin's weight. "If I tell them what he plans on doing, he'll hate me for it. Unless we convince him to seek help and he gets better, but... that might not happen. He may still kill himself, and he might succeed; it might not do any good."

"That is a possibility." Kaiba's neutral murmur barely registered in Jumin's mind.

"But if I let him do this and I don't try to stop him," Jumin continued slowly, working out the problem out loud. "I'll never forgive myself."

Kaiba nuzzled his head against Jumin's, closing his own eyes with a small sigh.

"Jumin, I don't pretend to know what you're feeling right now or how difficult this is for you, but if there's anything I can do to help you, I'm here. I'm here for you."

Jumin leaned into him more, trusting Kaiba with more of his weight. His eyes were closed, calm tears still slipping down his cheeks as he tried to think of what he should do now.

"I'm tired."

"Then let me help you to bed." Kaiba kissed the side of Jumin's neck before nudging his lover to stand more upright.

"Okay..."

* * *

The RFA party was the next day, and Jumin was far from being emotionally prepared for it. He felt raw, like a fresh wound or scraped skin, in desperate need of a bandage and some time to heal, but he'd made a commitment and, unlike his father, he always followed through.

Kaiba was attending the party too with other representatives of an organization he was part of: Card Games For Charity. While they acted no more than mildly friendly towards each other at the party, they met up afterwards. Kaiba also prescribed leisure time for Jumin's grieving heart, which was more than sufficient cause for Jumin to whisk the both of them away together in his private jet.

"Next summer, I'll have to take you to the cherry farm I patronize," Jumin murmured as he lay his head on Kaiba's shoulder, the plane readying for take-off. "There's no point going in this weather..."

"I'd like that." Seto gave Jumin's hand a squeeze as the younger executive drifted into a much-needed nap.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's that! PLEASE let me know what you thought about this in a review, and stay tuned for the sequel! I did mention this is part of a series, right? ;) I'm going to be a horrible person, though, and add a third fandom for the next story. Don't worry, there will still be plenty of KaiJu to go around!**


End file.
